Max and Dash
by Macciboy
Summary: Max and Dash travel Kanto
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - tough as iron**

**The pewter city gym was dark as usual. The shiny boulders reflected the only dim light the building had into an old, sharp looking man. It was Flint the gym leader.**

"**so Max are you ready for me to beat you once more" he laughed into the darkness. Suddenly the lights switched on pouring light down revealing a young trainer stood rather clueless.**

"**erm" he said whilst messing with his short blue hair. "well yeah" he smiled. From behind Max jumed out a small Growlithe.**

"**you ready dash" max asked. "grrrr" dash snarled back to his trainer.**

"**lets begin this" Flint shouted aloud and threw his pokemon out. With a large smash a long steelix towered over dash. The Growlithe stared right back with passionate eyes.**

"**lets heat it up with ember". dash fried straight into it. His ember attack flew right into steelix's face but seemed to make no difference.**

"**keep it up dash" max ordered.**

"**its no good Max my steelix's defence is superior to those weak attacks. Now its our turn. Steelix slam that pooch". steelix launched him self at dash.**

"**get out of there Dash. Dodge now with quick attack". Dash sprinted away avoiding the attack. Steelix crashed into the arena's floor.**

"**now ember go" Dash jumped over steelix firing a quick ember in mid air hitting steelix directly on the back of the head.**

"**big mistake boy" Flint smiled "iron tail" he shouted out.**

"**what no" Max cried as he saw the huge tail shine coming up behind dash. Dash was stil air born and was impossible to dodge. The iron tail smashed him straight down. Dash gave out a yelp as the tail pounded him to the floor.**

"**and that's, that" said flint before returning his steelix. Max ran over to his injured pokemon. "you did great dash were getting stronger every time" he smiled to his pokemon as he picked him up.**

"**a rematch soon I hope max smiled flint". max paused but then burned with determination.**

"**oh you know it".**

**Max and Dash came to the pewter city police station. Coming threw the door they saw officer Jenny behind the desk.**

"**heya mom" Max said in a low tone.**

"**Hi hun… lost again huh"? Max didn't reply and just launched himself down on the waiting area sofa.**

"**this is the 22nd time now" he sulked then put a pillow over his head in frustration.**

"**why don't you just go and travel to another gym and start your journey. Your all ready 13 so your behind by three years now".**

**Max jumped up.**

"**no way I made a promise to myself that I'm only going to set out for my journey once I beat Flint and his steelix. Me and Dash have been fighting him ever since we moved to this town. Its just…"**

**Officer Jenny came closer to Max "you don't believe in yourself as much anymore right?"**

**Max nodded slowly. "he's too strong. It only takes one shot for him to get us but he need to keep up with lots of attacks which don't even do any damage".**

**Officer Jenny smiled "well then you'll just need more firepower".**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - fore power**

**Max and his mom ,officer Jenny made their way to pewter cities training ground. Here they came to a small field. Max stood with his Growlithe Dash and Jenny stood with her Arcanine.**

"**Ok watch this Max. Arcanine use ember" Arcanine fired out a small stream of fire. "now Max watch the difference from that weak fire attack to a powerful one. Arcanine use Flamethrower." This time Arcanine blew out a huge flame. The heat was insane and the flames burst out high.**

"**wow that was amazing" Max shouted along with Dash barking.**

"**All you need to do is learn flamethrower and you will beat Flint easy". Jenny said simple. Max and Dash were excited they begin to shake slightly.**

"**ok ok ok now we try. Dash FLAMETHROWER" Max screamed at the top of is voice. Dash took a deep breath in a released… a small puff of black smoke.**

"**ermm its not as easy as that Max. first Dash needs to learn the attack". Jenny stated.**

"**ok… so how do I teach him that".? Asked Max.**

"**First focus on your ember. Get dash to fire out repeated embers".**

"**ok easy. Dash fire out ember continuously". Dash started with one ember. Then he struck again and again but with large gaps in between them.**

"**They need to be more fluent. Keep practicing and you'll get it". encouraged Max. Dash tried once more. After a few minutes he was getting out of breath and looking tired.**

"**using a move repeatedly takes a lot of energy so lets take a break" Jenny announced.**

**They sat down and rested for a while. Dash took a quick nap next to Max.**

"**I dunt get how using ember repeatedly will help learn flamethrower mom"? Max said looking confused.**

"**its to build up his stamina. a lot of stamina is needed to use a flamethrower attack". she explained.**

"**oh I get it now".**

**Break over and Dash was ordered to fire repeated embers. This time they were fluent and all powerful.**

"**Oh wow good going Dash" Max praised.**

"**next up is doing the same and attacking with ember. Dash needs to run forwards and at the same time use ember continuously like before. If he can do this well then flamethrower will be a little closer."**

**Dash began to run forwards. He started off throwing a few single embers to start off.**

"**that's good now gradually get faster Dash" Max ordered.**

**Dash's pace of ember quickened but slowed down slightly with his running.**

"**keep up the same speed Dash" Max reminded. Dash quickened once more. The embers were firing but were looking weak and small.**

"**He's doing a lot better then a thought" Jenny smiled.**

"**ok Dash that's it. Now all we need is more FIRE POWER!".**

**And with that Dash's embers turned brighter and bigger.**

"**he's doing it" Max cheered.**

**Max gave Dash a treat and a break before attempting flamethrower once more.**

"**Listen up Dash try flamethrower again this time remember your training. Focus on stamina and the control of the flame". Dash nodded and then become serious looking.**

**He prepared himself by strengthening his stance and then lunging forwards he cried out. A small burst of flames spewed out.**

"**Your doing great keep it up". Gradually the flames became smaller but suddenly Dash forced out everything he had and a huge flamethrower attack spiralled into the air.**

"**WOW" Max and Jenny shouted out together. Once the flame died Dash looked weak. He almost fell to his side as he collapsed but Max caught him in time.**

"**You were amazing Dash. I think tomorrow were gonna beat pewter gym once and for all".**


End file.
